Eastern Coast Alliance Affiliation
* Sanitarium - |forumurl = http://s1.zetaboards.com/ecaa |joinurl = http://s1.zetaboards.com/ecaa |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/ecaa |ircchannel = #ecaa |offsitememberlisturl = |statsdate = 23 October 2010 |totalnations = 27 |totalstrength = 70,566 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 2,614 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 0.67 }} The Eastern Coast Alliance Affiliation (ECAA) is an alliance on the Purple sphere. Charter Article I: House The House shall comprise an odd number of 5, elected by ECAA members. The Senate shall oversee and instruct the House. A member of the House cannot also be a member of the Senate or any other government position. Any bill proposed by the House needs a simple majority of 3 to pass the House and then the bill will be voted on by the Senate. The Vice President is the Speaker of the House. Any legislation that begins in the House will be introduced by the Vice President. Article II: Senate The Senate shall comprise three members elected from the House. A member of the Senate cannot be a member of the House or any other government position. The Vice President of the ECAA is also the President of the Senate and will introduce legislation. The Senate shall oversee and instruct the House. The Senate may, by unanimous vote, veto any action by the House or Secretaries. The Senate shall reserve the sole power of ratifying treaties and legislation. Article III: Secretaries The Secretaries shall comprise of people appointed by the President. Anyone is eligible, however, if a government member is appointed they are no longer in that office, only a secretary. The Vice President shall oversee and instruct the Secretaries. The existence of Secretaries is not required, and shall only exist to supplement the work of the House and Senate when needed. The Secretaries shall operate and maintain the Departments. Departments shall be created at the discretion of the Senate to fulfill various needs for ECAA. If a secretary were not fulfill his/her duty, the Senate has the right to impeach them with a 2/3 majority vote. Artice IV: Vice President The Vice President shall comprise of one person. The person is the running mate of the President. If their running-mate is elected, they are the official Vice President. If the Vice President is to resign the Senate shall vote to appoint a new one by a simple 2/3 majority vote. Anyone is eligible for the spot of Vice President. If the Vice President is to declare his/her absence the President is to appoint a Secretary as an interim replacement until the Vice President's arrival. The Vice President is also the Speaker of the House and the President of the Senate and will introduce new legislation to both sessions. If the President of the ECAA declares his absence, the Vice President is to take over until the President's return. Article V: President The President shall comprise of one person. During their campaign, the President shall appoint a running-mate (Vice Presidential candidate). This person is elected by ECAA members. If the President is to resign there shall be a special election to fill the vacancy by the ECAA members. The President shall act as the primary authority on executive and judicial affairs. He/she has a veto power of any bill passed by the House or Senate. A veto results in the death of a bill. Anyone LOWER than the House is ineligible to become President. If the President declares his absence, the Vice President is to take over until the President's return. The President can declare war without a vote in the House or Senate, however, the President may ask for a vote of recommendation. Article VI: Legislation and Treaties Any member of the House or Senate may submit legislation for discussion. If the House introduces legislation and passes the legislation it is then submitted to the Senate for a vote. If the Senate introduces and passes the legislation it is then submitted to the House for a vote. A Presidential signature is required for the bill to be stricken into law. Any member of the House may submit treaties for consideration. Treaties may be put up to vote to the Senate at any time and require a simple majority within an unlimited time to ratify. For all treaties, the signatures of all members of the Senate, House and Secretaries will be given automatically, unless a Senator/Secretary requests that his/her signature be excluded. Any member of the House may call a veto session against any new legislation within a week of its passing. After a veto is called, a vote is held by the House to cancel the legislation. The legislation is canceled by a simple majority. Article VII: Impeachment Any Senator may be impeached by a two-thirds majority vote of the House. Any President or Vice President may be impeached by a two-thirds majority vote of both the House and Senate. Should any position be successfully impeached, the Senate shall appoint a substitute. Article VIII: Amendments This document may be amended via a two-thirds majority vote in both the House and Senate. If a two-thirds majority is reached in the defined time period, the amendment shall pass. If a two-thirds majority is not reached in the defined time period, the amendment shall fail. Article IX: Votes Senate votes are based on the number of Senators. House votes are based on the number of House members. Article X: Nuclear Policy If a member of the Eastern Coast Alliance Affiliation is attacked by a nuclear weapon, The ECAA government will allow the offender to be stricken by retaliatory nuclear attacks, with no government approval necessary. The use of first-strike nuclear weapons will only be allowed under the consent of the President. Article XI: Tech Raiding Members can invade a nation for the benefit of technology only at the strict approval of the President. Circumstances include alliance affiliation of "none", the nation cannot be on the purple team. Article XII: Elections and Term Limits The House is elected by ECAA members every two months. The Senate is elected by ECAA members every two months. The President is elected by ECAA members every three months. Presidents with Vice President Darkar, Secretary Fatty100, Secretary McMam, and Member Great Father in Husker's Office.]] ECAA Past Governments Provisional Cabinet Served May 7th, 2010-September 19, 2010 *'President:' Husker *'Vice President:' Darkar *'Secretary of the Interior:' McMam *'Secretary of Foreign Affairs:' Fatty100 Second Cabinet Served September 19, 2010-Present *'President:' Ibomb External Links *ECAA Forums